The invention relates to a method for producing a large-caliber, high-explosive projectile having a projectile casing, which surrounds a chamber filled with an explosive charge and having at its tip a mouth, which can be sealed and through which the explosive charge is inserted into the chamber of the high-explosive projectile. The invention further relates to a high-explosive projectile that is produced in accordance with the method.
In many cases, insensitive explosive charges must be processed in military technology. The explosive charges are typically plastic-bound and, despite being highly effective, are relatively insensitive. A drawback of plastic-bound explosive charges, however, is that they have a relatively large thermal-expansion coefficient, which may be eight to twelve times larger than that of a steel projectile casing of a corresponding high-explosive projectile. In this type of explosive-filled projectile, tensions occur at positive temperatures, so the explosive body is held in the projectile casing, whereas the explosive body compresses at lower temperatures and rests loosely in the projectile casing.